domtendo_discordfanserverfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Delty
Delty ˈdəlːti ist ein Mitglied der Domunity, Moderator und Vogelbarde. Beitritt des Servers Durch gezielte Recherche im Internet fand er durch einen Google+-Beitrag von DefinitivNichtSascha heraus, dass der Domtendo Fanserver existiert. Interessiert fragte Delty am 01.03.2018 in den Kommentaren von Domtendo Sascha, ob er ihm den Link zum besagten Server schicken könne, da der Link vom Google+-Beitrag ungültig war. Am selben Tag trat er dann dem Server bei, wobei der Server zu der Zeit recht inaktiv war. Zusammen mit MaXtremeTrains wurde die Aktivität auf dem Server langsam gesteigert. Herkunft des Namens Sein Name stammt vom griechischen Buchstaben Delta (Δ, δ) ab, was er beispielsweise am 26.07.2018 bestätigte, als er auf die Frage von NexusMimikyu antwortete, woher der Name denn stamme: "Ich fand die Idee in Skyward Sword gut, dass Phai nach dem dazugehörigen griechischen Buchstaben benannt wurde, deshalb wollte ich das auch machen. Also habe ich mir das griechische Alphabet einfach angeschaut und habe mir den kuhlsten Buchstaben ausgesucht." Hintergründe des Avatars Sein Charakter stammt aus dem Open-World und Action-Adventure Spiel "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild". Im Nintendo-Spiel gibt es einen Charakter namens "Kashiwa", der dem spielbaren Hauptprotagonisten "Link" in seinem 3D-Abenteuer hilft. Unter anderem spielt er gerne Akkordeon, mit dem er Link Musik vorspielt und ihm dadurch oft Sidequests in Form von Rätsel gibt. Einer unbekannten Quelle nach zu urteilen, nahm Delty Kashiwa als Avatar an, da er den Charakter "nicht schlecht findet" und er einen Charakteren aus der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe nehmen wollte, den man "vielleicht nicht direkt kennt". Jedoch sind die Gründe nicht zu hundertprozentig bestätigt worden. Aktivität auf Domtendos Kanal Den deutschsprachigen Nintendo Let's Player und YouTuber Domtendo schaut er höchstwahrscheinlich seit 2011, als das The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Let's Play noch relativ aktuell war. Delty ist sich allerdings selbst nicht sicher, ob es im eben genannten oder erst im darauffolgenden Jahr war. Ein genauer Tag ist ergo ebenfalls nicht bekannt. Am 30.08.2013 erstellte er ein Google-Konto. Der Kanal namens "Delty" existierte zu der Zeit nur als E-Mail, was jedoch nicht als offizielles YouTube Konto galt. Damals besaß er ein anderes YouTube Konto, mit welchem er auch direkt am selben Tag Domtendo abonnierte. Ab da fing er richtig an, seine Videos oft zu konsumieren, wobei er zwei Account-Wechsel hatte. Nach gewisser Zeit löschte er seinen ersten Account und erstellte einen neuen. Dieser wurde aber ebenfalls nach einiger Zeit gelöscht, woraufhin die E-Mail Adresse nun zu seinem Hauptkanal wurde. Zwar existiert der Account, wie vorhin beschrieben, seit 2013, aktiv genutzt und benannt wurde er allerdings erst im Dezember des Jahres 2016. Umbenannt zu "Delty" wurde der Account erst circa am 24.08.2017. Emotes Zudem erstellte Delty einige Emotes, die verschiedene Emotionen von Domtendo ausdrücken und verbesserte ein paar der alten Domtendo-Emotes. Einige von ihnen schafften es durch Saschas Hilfe in den Livestream-Chat von Domtendo und blieben bis heute noch bestehen. Erforschung der reichen Schweizer Was viele nicht auf dem Schirm haben, ist die Tatsache, dass Delty auch als Helvetiologie-Professor tätig ist. Durch ihn wurden vor allem die, noch vor Kurzem unbekannten, Individuen namens "reiche Schweizer" verschärft erforscht. Als Professor Delty dokumentierte, dass jene Geschöpfe Cowboy-Hüte tragen und ihre mobilen Peripheriegeräte immer in Selfiehaltung mit sich führen, revolutionierte sich die Wissenschaft und das Wissen der menschlichen Evolution erweiterte sich um ein Vielfaches. Vorliebe zu Tieren Nicht nur ist er selber ein Tier, sondern hat er auch eine besondere Vorliebe zu Tieren. Sieht Delty ein Geschöpf, das ihm gefällt, nimmt er es gut und gerne einmal als Profilbild und schaut sich etliche Videos und Bilder dazu im Internet an. Durch den Discord Nutzer Seidori wurde er auf Seekühe aufmerksam. Nasenbären und ganz besonders einige Affenarten findet er ebenso "mega fresh". Darunter fallen Bonobos, Japanmakaken, Gorillas, Nasenaffen, Lemuren, Schmipanse und viele mehr. Delety This Delety This ist eine Hommage an das altbekannte Meme "Delet This" und wohl das berühmt-berüchtigste Meme über Delty. Da die Wörter "Delet" und "Delty" fusioniert perfekt miteinander harmonieren, kam es dem Entwickler von Sascha's Meme Maker namens DefinitivNichtSascha in den Sinn, das ursprüngliche Meme dazu zu erschaffen. Dabei screenshotete er das Profilbild von Delty und editierte eine Knarre rein, weshalb es deswegen bis heute ein Markenzeichen von Delty ist. Zudem stand bei diesem Bild unterhalb der Schriftzug "Delety This" geschrieben. Einigen Quellen nach zu urteilen, muss das wohl der Ursprung dieses Memes sein. Mittlerweile hat sich dieses Meme auch im Domtendo Discord-Fanserver RPG etabliert. Von einigen Mitgliedern auf dem Server wird das Meme üblicherweise gerne dann verwendet, wenn ein anderer User ein unangebrachtes Bild oder Textnachricht schickt, was auch beim Original der Fall ist. Fusion mit Herbert Kizembo In welcher Beziehung Herbert Kizembo ''(manchmal auch einfach nur "Herbert" oder "Kizembo")'' und Delty zueinander stehen, ist bis heute ungewiss. Es kursieren Theorien, dass Herbert Kizembo der "böse Cousin" von Delty sein soll. Manche Forscher meinen, er sei schlicht ein Freund. Fakt ist jedoch, dass die beiden Streithähne sich nicht besonders gut verstehen, jedoch trotzdem miteinander auf einer gewissen Weise klar kommen. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen ist wechselhaft und ambivalent geprägt. Selten kommt es vor, dass Delty Unterstützung von Herbert Kizembo braucht, um einiges an Kraft zu erlangen. Das Potenzial an benötigter Kraft kann bei einer Fusion über das Maximum hinauswachsen. Auch wenn Herbert mit dem Fusionieren nicht einverstanden ist, schaffte es Delty mit Herbert ganze drei Male mit ihm die Fusion durchzuführen. Am liebsten würde Delty vorzugsweise versuchen, besagte Kraft selber zu erreichen, ist aber selbst beim vielen Grübeln und Denken auf keine bessere Lösung gekommen. Delty sieht es wohl etwas lockerer als Herbert und legt mehr Wert darauf, diese Kraft auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu gewinnen. Sind Herbert Kizembo und Delty fusioniert, werden sie zu einem Lebewesen mit all den Fähigkeiten und Stärken, die beide Personen tragen. Die Fähigkeiten und Stärken werden zusammen summiert und anschließend um ein Vielfaches gesteigert. Auch die Charakterzüge beider Fusionspartner sind vorzufinden. Das vereinte Individuum nennt man "Dezembo" (was sich aus De'lty und Ki'zembo zusammensetzt). Die Silhouette von Dezembo sieht zum großen Teil aus wie die Körperstatur von Herbert Kizembo – wie es bei einem Gorilla üblich ist. Nicht zu übersehen, ist der dunkelgraue Schnabel von Delty. Über den gesamten Körper erstreckt sich das blaue Fell, wobei die blaue Farbe von Deltys gleichfarbigen Federn und das Fell von Kizembo stammen. Am Bauch erkennt man die orangefarbenen Federn von Delty, genauso wie den Schal, der um den Hals gewickelt ist. Die Ohren und die große Locke am Kopf sind deutlich erkennbare Elemente von Herbert Kizembos Figur. Außerdem ist am – von Dezembo aus gesehen – linken Ohr die charakteristische Feder von Delty angebracht. Zudem sieht man um die Augen herum einen groben Halbkreis, der nicht von Fell bedeckt ist. Solch eine "nackte" Stelle hat auch Herbert um seine Augen.Kategorie:Domunity Kategorie:Moderatoren Kategorie:Deutsche Kategorie:Charaktere in Quest von Discord Kategorie:Päpstliche Regierung Kategorie:Discordronpa-Teilnehmer